To provide more dense memory for computing operations, concepts involving memory devices (which may be referred to as 3D stacked memory, or stacked memory) having a plurality of closely coupled memory elements have been developed.
A 3D stacked memory may include coupled layers or packages of DRAM (dynamic random-access memory) memory elements, which may be referred to as a memory stack. Stacked memory may be utilized to provide a great amount of computer memory in a single device or package, where the device or package may also include certain system components, such as a memory controller and CPU (central processing unit).
Testing of stacked memory is particularly important because the cost of the manufacture each memory device is comparison with conventional single layer memory devices.
However, the testing of such a memory device may require significant cost. For example, the testing of I/O connections may require certain hardware be included in a stacked memory device, but the hardware use a great deal of the limited space of a complex memory device, thereby reducing space for memory and increasing costs of manufacture.